


Millie and the Potters

by Toyabear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hermione for Minister, I need a beta like yesterday, Multi, Please be nice, Rare Pairings, Smut, my first time, posting unsupervised, wuv true wuv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyabear/pseuds/Toyabear
Summary: Millie's admired the Potters for years. She appreciates their close knit camaraderie, their wonderful relationship...is there room for one more in their seemingly perfect bond?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Hermione Granger, Millicent Bulstrode/Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2020





	Millie and the Potters

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, hosted by the Facebook group, Harmony & Co. All canon characters, plots, dialogue, and situations from the Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

Millie smoothed down her brand new skirt and took a deep breath. The last few years have frankly been some of the best and consequently the worst of her life. She’s admired Harry and Hermione Potter for years. Their relationship was something out of a fairy tale. They’d been friends for years, ever since they were Sorted in Ravenclaw together and once Hermione found out about his horrible relatives she made sure to include him on every vacation and trip her parents took. One year, they vacationed in Greece and while sail-boating Harry fell over the edge of the boat. Unbeknownst to the Grangers: he didn’t know how to swim. Hermione jumped in right after him and pulled him back on the boat and gave him “The Kiss of Life”. They’d been together ever since. 

Millie honestly didn’t know them back in the day during their school years but she got to know Hermione really well at the Ministry during their DMCR internship and beyond. So when Hermione announced her intentions to run for Minister, Millie vowed to be there every step of the way. And during those late nights discussing Hermione’s platform (equality for every magical creature and brutal honesty of the corruption and planned overhaul of the Wizengamot) the creepiness that was Theodore Nott, and the wonderful magical relationship with Harry...Millicent Ann Bulstrode fell in love. She didn’t mean to but there it was. Gala nights like this were the worst. Seeing the two of them all dressed up...made her tummy all fluttery, like a cage of butterflies were unleashed. Her heart leapt up in her throat and stayed there most of the night.  
She grimaced slightly. She’d need to stop by the store before apparating home for more batteries. Her B.O.B had been taking a beating as of late due to these campaign fundraisers and schmoozing sessions. Rubbing clammy hands down her skirt at least one more time, she looked around for her boss. 

“Hey, beautiful,” she heard from behind. Millie couldn’t help the grin that came over her face. “Hey Mr. Potter,” she greeted. “Millie, Mills, how many times must I tell you that its Harry to my friends.” the Head Auror complained. Millie giggled. “Harry,” she conceded. “That’s much better, “ he claimed. Hermione sent me to get you. She claims that you run off too soon. She’s with the Malfoys. C’mon, I ‘ll take you to her.” 

They made their way across the room. Harry’s large hand burning a hole on the side of her waist as he guided her through the room. To get her mind off of it, she focused on the couple standing with Hermione. Ginevra and Draco Malfoy. They dragged the Malfoy family kicking and screaming into the twentieth century, updating the manor, and aligning their politics with the muggle-born factions. Then there was that nasty business with Astoria Nott a few years ago. Millie was angry on the behalf of her friends since it was common knowledge from their binding that they were searching for their third. They spent over a year courting Astoria and then there was a huge kerfuffle and the next thing anyone knew Astoria was a Nott and Darian Greengrass was tighter than a clam and none of his family were talking to him. Millie looked at Astoria from the corner of her eye, the poor girl looked miserable.  
  
“Here she is safe and sound.” Harry announced. His hand dropped from her waist, and Millie felt the loss almost immediately. She felt something brush her bum but managed to convince herself that it was nothing, Hermione smiled widely and grabbed her by the hand. Millie marveled that no one seemed to hear her beating heart above the orchestra. She thought her heart was going to pump right out of her chest. Tuning into the conversation, she noticed that Draco was speaking, well, more like pontificating but that’s what Malfoys did best so no one really held it against him. “Father doesn’t like it called her damaged goods if you can believe that…” Oh, right. Astoria. Millie tuned back out and just watched Hermione for a moment. She was beautiful. “She’s beautiful isn’t she? Harry whispered in her ear. “Yeah…”Millie whispered back absently . She blushed when she realized what she did but it was too late to take it back now. Harry admired the color in her cheeks. And decided to put her out of her misery. “Darling, its time we did the announcement…” Hermione started. “Oh! Yes.” She turned to Millicent. “Please stay until we get back. I know you have a tendency to run off at these sort of do’s but I’d like to speak with you after this.. Millie nodded her head curiously. It was highly unusual that she had no idea what was going on. So she wandered off after waving goodbye to her current group and found an unobtrusive place in the ballroom to observe the Potters. Hermione glided over to the orchestra and had a word with the short conductor. He twitched his overly large mustache thrice and the orchestra trailed off into a melodious finish. Harry elegantly casts a sonorus charm at himself and his wife. “Friends, Honored Guests and Esteemed colleagues: Welcome. Thank you all for coming out tonight and supporting Hermione and I in the next stage of our professional lives.” Hermione picked up, “We thought it would be nice to share with you our plans for our personal lives as well. We have chosen our third and hope to make an announcement regarding our family in the next few weeks.’  
  
What was said after that, Millicent had no clue. The rushing sound in her ears precluded any sort of hearing whatsoever. Everyone was laughing and congratulating the happy couple but to Millie, the champagne turned to ash in her mouth. All she wanted to do was go home. She began moving towards the apparation point wondering who their third was and most importantly why Hermione never mentioned such a thing before. She was almost to the hallway when someone caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist. 

“I thought you were going to stay?” Hermione’s whisky brown eyes held nothing but concern. Millie inwardly cursed. “I was-I mean, I am! I was just headed to the washroom.” She murmured. Hermione’s face softened. “Okay, I’ll go with you”. She said brightly. Millie blinked. “Um yeah, sure.” She shrugged. They headed down the hallway together,” I hope you didn’t feel like we put you on the spot back there, “Hermione began. “I know how much you value your privacy and all that.” Millie was puzzled. :Nope no big deal.” Hermione sighed in relief. If any reporters come for you just send them my way and I’ll deal with it. Or Harry will”. Millie shrugged it off. “I’ve given reporters the slip about the two of you for years.” She scoffed “I think I can handle a few. Besides it's literally my job.” Hermione laughed, “that’s true. I told Harry that but you know him. Overprotective to the bitter end.” Millie shook her head and let out a chuckle of her own. Harry was super protective. The two witches finished their business and headed back to the Ministry’s ballroom. Harry met them on the way in. “There you two are! Where did you disappear to?” 

“To the little witches room,” Millie quipped. And was rewarded with the sound of his laughter. “Okay then, loves, Colin wants a few photos to go with his puff piece on tonight for the paper tomorrow so I volunteered to round you up. Afterwards we can head home, yeah?” Hermione nodded in agreement. That sounds fine. Mills?” Millie nodded. “Sure thing.” Millie stepped to the side once they reached the backdrop: a beautifully charmed view of Niagara Falls in the spring. She watched as Colin turned the couple this way and that and wistfully thought that it would be wonderful if Harry’s hands were just s on her wast or if that smile of Hermione's the one that proclaimed her inner most joy at just being with Harry...was directed her way for once. Soon, they were motioning her to join them. And would take no for an answer. Hesitantly she walked over, heart in her throat. And then Harry’s hands were on her waist and Hermione was giving her that look. And it hit her like a ton of bricks. She was their third. And she fainted.  
She woke up in Potter Cottage. It was a lovely house hidden away in a small forest with a local access point under the fidelius charm. The only other people that knew exactly where the Cottage was located was a lovely squib couple that cleaned and maintained the property once a week.

Slowly sitting up, she heard the shower going and looked around. She was in the master bedroom but neither Potter could be found. She looked down. Apparently she’d been out long enough for someone to remove the dress she wore to the gala, because she was down to her knickers and a robe. Before she could panic over which one and even why, the water cut off, and a gentle humming sounded from the en suite. She slowly breathed in and out trying to calm her racing heart. What should she do? What should she say? Were they expecting anything from her? Was she just projecting her hopes and dreams on them? For one horrible moment she had the horrendous thought that the gala was just a day dream charm that expires at any moment.

At that moment, Harry came into the room naked, a small towel slung across his hips. Seeing her awake he smiled. “Hey gorgeous” he greeted easily crossing over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge he pushed a dark curl away from her face. “You scared us going down like that.” Looking at the muscled auror Millie thought, “I’d go down on you anytime.” Harry leaned over and put a hand on her leg. “How are you feeling?” Millie licked her lips. “F-fine. M’fine.” The hand slid up to her knee. Harry swallowed. “Good. That’s...good. You didn’t hit your head on the way down. Hermione’s pretty fast with her arresto momentums. She caught you before you hit the ground.” Millie sighed “I’m sure the last thing you wanted to do is babysit your wife’s campaign manager.“Harry leaned in even closer and his hand slid up even more. Millie bit her lip. “Aww Mills,” he groaned. And kissed her.

The kiss was everything Millie had dreamed of. His lips were warm and soft, slightly chapped. The butterflies in her stomach erupted into a tower of sensation that left her tingling all over with a low aching throb in her core. She felt like she could stay here just kissing him for hours. His tongue licked at the seam to her mouth asking for entrance she opened up with a sigh and tasted him. Then there was a huff from the doorway.

Hermione tsked as she walked over to the bed. “You started without me,” she pouted. Harry grinned against Millicent’s mouth then he pulled away to greet his wife. “Sorry love,” he soothed pulling her down onto the bed with them. Hermione grinned at Harry. “All is forgiven,” she said huskily pulling him into an open mouthed downright filthy kiss. Millie watched them, mouth agape and panting slightly. That aching feeling in her core getting stronger. They’ve shown affection in front of her before but that was always family rated but this… this was what her midnight fantasies were made of and if this was all she got, Millie vowed to enjoy every moment to the fullest. Hermione broke off the kiss and turned to her friend. Millie watched wide eyed as her friend moved to straddle her semi naked body. Hermione pouted again. “Its not fair that Harry got to taste you before I did.” She shot her husband a look but he only grinned. “I saw an opportunity and I took it,” he claimed, unrepentant. Hermione rolled her eyes. “Tasting you, all of you, is a fantasy of mine.” She confessed, biting her bottom lip. Millie moaned, “I’m all yours.” Hermione gave her a small grin and leaned in for a kiss.

This kiss was different in small ways. Hermione’s lips were a bit fuller and her gloss made them smoother but just as fiery and passionate as her husband’s had been. Her lips were softer and the way she moved against Millicent...the tingling returned even stronger. Cream gushed at Millie’s pussy as the girls tasted and explored each other. Harry was helpfully removing all of their clothing at each opportunity to give them greater access to each others bodies. He seemed content to sit back and let them have at each other for now. When they were both fully naked, Hermione sat up and looked at Millicent, taking her in. With both Potters staring unabashed at her naked body, Millie blushed and moved to hide, but Hermione slapped her hands away. “Don’t do that,” she said sternly. Her expression softened as she added, “you’re gorgeous.” Behind her, Harry piped up,” your ass and tits are amazing, doll.”

  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Stroking Millie’s arm she continued, “we want you. All of you. Just as you are, you’re perfect to us.” Millie sighed and lowered her arms. Hermione lit up. She began kissing and tasting her way down Millie’s body, stopping at each sensitive place, with the witch squirming and moaning the entire way. As Hermione inched her way down, Harry moved back up to Millie’s head and captured her lips in another kiss. He was content to just snog her for a few minutes but after awhile he began an exploration of his own. He moved to her neck to explore a rather sensitive spot his wife uncovered in her a little earlier. But Millie had another idea. Reaching out she smoothed a hand over his cock and began to firmly pump her hand up and down his shaft. “I wanna taste you,” she moaned. Harry complied moving closer and feeding his cock to the dark haired witch. As Millicent’s lips closed around him, Hermione reached her intended destination. She took a moment to lave the luscious thighs of her friend and then she gave her one long swipe from stem to stern. Millie hummed in surprise around Harry. Harry groaned to his wife, “please do that again.” Hermione giggled but happily agreed. Then she settled into feasting on Millicent properly. She gave her slit several licks and happily ate the cream that gushed from Millie’s core, and when her tongue grew tired she tried a different tactic and moved to Millie’s clit and just sucked. Millie for her part, valiantly tried to focus on Harry’s cock, hollowing her cheeks and licking him like a lollipop, alternatively but couldn’t maintain her commitment to her task after her first orgasm. After cumming, she could barely register Harry’s demand to know how she tasted or that the couple were exchanging satisfactory kisses and licks above her sated body. “She’s so sweet,” Harry groaned. Hermione grinned happily, “I know.”

The Potters changed places, so now Hermione was near Millie’s head and Harry straddled the girl. He stopped and just studied her for a moment. Millie looked into those deep green eyes and smiled. No matter what else happened from this moment on, knowing she was wanted by the both of them at least at this one time would remain with her forever.

Harry slowly lowered his body to hers and lined himself up with her opening. As he entered into slowly, sweetly he lowered his head and captured her lips in another kiss. Tears flowed from Millie’s eyes once he was in. He stopped moving at once. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned. She shook her head unable to reply. Hermione came closer and began to whisper in Millie’s ear. “We want you. For now for always. This isn’t a dream. You can let go, trust us. We’ll catch you.” After awhile, Millie let out a shuddering sigh. She gave the both of them a tremulous smile. “I’m sorry,” she began but they shook their heads. “You don’t have to apologize,” said Harry firmly. “Just let us love you,” added Hermione kissing her firmly.

Millie kissed her back just as fiercely. And then, Harry moved, causing her to gasp into Hermione’s mouth. Their lips stayed locked as Harry began slamming her down on his cock, bringing his thumb between them to rub at her clit. Millie began moaning feeling that wave begin to crest again. The spiral twisted tighter and tighter until it broke and she came whispering their names over and over like a prayer. Harry wasn’t too far behind and came with a shout. Millie turned to Hermione and made to pull her closer. Hermione shook her head. “Rest for now.” She said. “We have a lifetime ahead of us for more.” She took her wand and cast a silent scourgify over them all. Snuggling together the trio fell asleep.

In the morning, Millie awoke to the sound of the Potters lovemaking. Sleepily she turned to watch them moving together. She watched as Harry touched his wife just so...as Hermione murmured the things guaranteed to fire her husband’s libido...as they crested and came together and descended back to earth lovingly wrapped in each other. And for a moment she felt a coldness in her chest that had nothing to do with temperature. And a voice in her head whispered that it was all a mistake, they hadn’t meant it when they said they wanted her forever but then the Potters turned and catching her eye, Hermione held out her hand for Millicent’s and Harry turned his head and he smiled at her...and she took Hermione’s hand and she smiled at Harry...and she took a leap of faith.


End file.
